


i did things to you only lovers do in the dark

by flow3rs



Series: intentions [8]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink, this is quite dirty luvs xx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flow3rs/pseuds/flow3rs
Summary: so far, ej had gotten a flat tire, missed his midterm, got shitty pasta spilled all over him, not scored a single goal in his water polo game, got rejected from his dream college and oh, not to mention the worst of it all:ricky was mad at him.orej caswell and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: intentions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685080
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	i did things to you only lovers do in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: if you didn't pay attention to the tags, this work contains kink elements such as: spanking, choking, berating, and rough sex. all of these things are under-negotiated between the two parties, HOWEVER, they are completely consensual. i made sure to add many lines where one party is asking for consent and the other is giving consent, along with a conversation at the end where they discuss the kinks further. HOWEVER, these elements can understandably still be uncomfortable/triggering to some, so if you are sensitive to these topics i suggest you don't read this. i don't want anyone sacrificing their comfort just to read this! with that in mind, if you do continue, thank you for reading, and if you don't you're still amazing!
> 
> title from "still don't know my name" by labrinth

ej was _not_ having a good day.

in fact, one might say he was having the worst day of his life.

his car, misty, got a flat tire while on the way to school. so he was 30 minutes late to his ap physics midterm which meant that he would have to miss a water polo practice after school later in the week to make it up.

during lunch, a freshman with a death wish bumped into him in the lunch line, causing the pasta on his tray to fall all over his new, exquisitely white nikes. the menacing glare he sent in the freshman’s direction had the younger boy running in the opposite direction mumbling multiple apologies.

after school, the east high water polo team was playing against their rivals from highland high school and ej didn’t score a _single goal_ . and he was the captain! he usually scored _at least_ a hat trick in every game he had ever played since he was a freshman.

and it didn’t help that there were college scouts watching in the bleachers. he still wasn’t sure whether or not he wanted to continue his water polo career into college but god help him if ej caswell didn’t give his best performance when it came to anything in his life. except today, apparently, the world hated him.

speaking of college, he also finally received his long awaited rejection letter from julliard. 

he always knew he wouldn’t get in, considering they have a ridiculous acceptance rate of 6%, but it still hurt to read ‘ _dear etienne jeanmichael, thank you for auditioning for the drama - bachelor of arts program. i regret to inform you that you have not been selected…’_

he may or may not have cried reading it. but that was for him and his squirtle plush to know and no one else.

so with only a few weeks left until decision day, ej had to somehow make up his mind on how he’d like to spend the rest of his life: playing water polo with a business degree and a full ride or pursuing his passion for the arts all the way across the country with only some scholarships?

and it wasn’t really that money was the issue for him or his parents. it was the _pride_.

the pride ej’s father would feel telling his work buddies and international business colleagues that his son was a division one athlete who was offered full rides from the top ten ranked water polo schools; that he was pursuing business so he could become rich and powerful just like his father.

how privileged he was that he only had to worry about his father’s pride when making a college decision.

so yeah. he was not having a good day at all. his shoulders were tense from the energy he exerted during the game, droplets of water falling from his wet hair and getting into his eye as he had taken a shower after the game. he stood in the locker room wearing a muscle tee and adidas pants, putting his equipment back in his gym bag before his phone dinged with a text.

**_litleo_ ** 🥺❣️: _sent an attachment._

**_litleo_ ** 🥺❣️: _forgetting something?_

_shit_ , ej cursed to himself looking at his messages. ricky sent him an unimpressed selfie of him waiting in the library, head resting on his hand. ej forgot he was supposed to drive ricky home after the younger boy finished his english project and it was almost seven pm.

muttering more curses under his breath, ej hurriedly packed his bag and slammed his locker, running up the three flights of stairs from the basement where the locker room was located to the top floor where the library was.

he was out of breath by the time he finally made it there, seeing ricky scrolling through his phone through the big glass windows. he was the only one left in the library, the desks around him empty and half of the lights turned off as the old librarian, mrs. marcella, sat behind the desk waiting for ricky to leave.

ej approached the window, waving dejectedly until his younger boyfriend noticed him, looking up from his phone. ricky sighed, standing from his seat and pulling his backpack over his shoulders. he pushed his chair in neatly, and finally made his way out of the library, waving goodbye to the librarian.

“sorry to keep you waiting mrs. marcella!” ricky said bashfully.

the old lady brushed him off warmly, “oh don’t sweat it, darling! i’ve been sitting in this library for 30 years, an hour more won’t kill me.”

the junior smiled as he finally left, “have a great night!”

ej watched him walk out, leaning against the big glass windows with his hands in the pockets of his pants.

ricky walked up to him, his arms crossed before asking, “did you hear that? what mrs. marcella said to me?”

the senior looked around, uncertainly, before guessing: “uh. she called you darling?”

“she said that she was sitting there for an hour. i’ve been waiting for you for an hour, ej!” he fumed, throwing his hands up in annoyance.

ej’s fists clenched in his pocket as he exhaled slowly. one more thing to add to his list of why today was a terrible day: ricky was mad at him.

he liked ricky, of course (might even _love_ him...but it was a little too early to say that out loud). but _jesus,_ he was a handful when he got angry. he was hot headed; never backed down without a fight, and despite his poor history with communication in the romantic department, _always_ said what was on his mind when things didn’t go his way. there was a reason ej changed ricky’s contact in his phone to _litleo_ , after all. litleo was one of ej’s favorite pokemon, a baby fire-type resembling a lion that was not only adorable like ricky, but hot-blooded and quick to start fights.

“look, my game went into overtime, okay? i can’t really control that,” ej argued, as the pair began to walk to the exit of the school towards the parking lot.

“well, how much did you score?”

the senior’s jaw clenched as he stared straight ahead, seething, “i didn’t.”

ricky gave him an incredulous look as they reached ej’s red mercedes, he opened the door of the sports car, getting into the passenger’s seat as he replied, “how the hell is that even possible? you’re like the top water polo player in the whole state!”

“can we talk about something else now!” ej snapped, getting his car started and pulling out of the parking lot.

“geez, okay,” ricky grumbled, taking his phone out and connecting with the car’s bluetooth system to play some music. “how was your physics test this morning?”

the senior internally screamed. it seemed ricky just wanted to bring up every horrible thing that happened today. “i missed it because i got a flat tire,” he mumbled, his eyes focused on the road as his grip on the steering wheel got tighter.

“but wasn’t that midterm worth 20% of your final grade?!”

“YES, can we please not mention it anymore?” ej shot back, almost not seeing the stop light in front of him as he slammed on the brakes.

ricky’s body propelled forward from the momentum, holding onto the dashboard for support as he looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes. 

“okay, i’m sorry, i’m sorry…” he placated. ricky looked around, thinking of something else to talk about when he noticed the red and orange stains on ej’s new nike air max 270s that he had just bought last week.

“what happened to your shoes?” he asked, curiously.

ej turned to him as they waited for the light to turn green, eyes steeled and face hard as he deadpanned, “a fucking freshman spilled their fucking pasta on me at lunch,” before hitting the gas as the light changed, causing ricky to move forward in his seat again, holding onto the dashboard for dear life.

ricky sat back in his seat slowly, adjusting his seatbelt as they continued driving, ej’s jaw clenched while looking forward, his knuckles turning white with how hard he held the steering wheel.

the junior figured he should probably just shut up now.

the couple sat in tense silence for the rest of the ride home, the senior’s eyes never leaving the road as he fumed, while ricky scrolled through his phone meekly.

they finally reached the bowen residence, ej parking on the street in front of the house as ricky adjusted his backpack on his shoulder, getting out of the car and walking to the front door to unlock it. his father wasn’t coming home until later tonight, having had some type of important meeting at work, so the boys had the house to themselves.

ej stepped out of the car begrudgingly, grabbing his gym bag from the back seat before slamming his door shut and locking the car. he was still tense from the horrible day he had and it didn’t help that ricky fueled the fire in his body by bringing up every bad thing that happened. 

he huffed, walking into the house behind ricky, taking off his (stained) shoes and running up the stairs to the junior’s bedroom.

they didn’t hang out in ricky’s house as often as they did at ej’s, mostly because ricky’s dad was home a lot more than ej’s parents were. (there was also that one time when they were in the middle of netflix-and-chilling in the living room, ricky’s head bobbing on ej’s dick while _stranger things_ played on the tv, when mr. bowen arrived home a lot earlier from work than he usually did. explaining what was going on that couch wasn’t a fun conversation to have over dinner.)

in ricky’s bedroom, the boys put their stuff down, ej throwing his gym bag by the door as he closed it. band posters covered the light grey walls as color-changing led lights lined the ceilings, currently set to red, giving the room a hellish glow.

the air around the two of them was still tense, ej’s body still rigid with anger as his mind kept replaying all of the dreadful events of the last twelve hours. ricky treaded carefully, not used to seeing his boyfriend so riled up. ej was usually the carefree one in the relationship; he had it pretty good and he knew it. things almost always worked in his favor. so when they didn’t, he didn’t know how to react in any way but silent rage.

“so…” ricky started, his hands clasped behind his back awkwardly as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, “how’s the college decision going?”

he knew he said the wrong thing when ej’s blue-green eyes darted to his brown ones and he could swear he saw them flash red.

ej scoffed out a laugh, but it was not at all kind. “well, i found out i got rejected from my dream school today, so. _that’s_ how my college planning is going so far since you asked so nicely!”

ricky played with his fingers nervously as ej took a step closer to him, fuming.

the junior gulped uncomfortably before trying to comfort, “well. it’s okay because you got into every other school you applied to, right?”

“uh, huh,” ej snapped, his steeled face unchanging as he took one more step closer to the younger boy.

“a-and honestly who even cares about julliard? i mean like, yeah, some of the best actors of our generation went there.”

_fuck_ , ricky thought to himself, _here comes the nervous word vomit_ . he hadn’t been this nervous around ej in a long time, and he knew he was about to make things ten times worse, but his mouth just _wouldn’t stop moving_.

“you know, like, jessica chastain and viola davis, and, oh! anthony mackie and adam driver actually went there too! b-but they don’t even matter because they’re more on-screen actors and i know you’d rather do stage acting, like, end up on broadway and stuff, and most of those people aren’t really known for theatre...i mean philippa soo from hamilton and _the_ patti lupone also...went...there…but…”

he trailed off with wide eyes, as ej started towards him, making ricky walk backward until his back hit the dark blue bedroom wall, making him flinch in surprise.

“you are _really_ getting on my nerves today,” ej snarled, getting into ricky’s space. he slammed his hand on the wall next to the younger boy’s head, earning him a sharp intake of breath from him.

ricky’s heart rate rose at his boyfriend’s actions, looking into ej’s eyes and seeing a darkness behind them that he’d never seen before. (he should probably be more concerned with how hot he was finding ej’s behavior, but his dick was half hard in his jeans and twitched everytime the other boy looked him up and down.)

ej’s hand moved from where it was placed on the wall, slowly tracing his way from ricky’s hair, cupping his cheek, and making his way to the other boy’s neck, holding the side of it while stroking ricky’s adam’s apple with his thumb.

he leaned in close, breathing against the junior’s ear, “are you finally done talking, ricky?

a shiver ran up his spine at the sound of his name on ej’s tongue as he nodded slowly.

“good.”

and with that, ej wrapped his whole hand around ricky’s neck, pushing his head hard into the wall and knocking the breath out of the younger boy as ej captured his lips in a bruising kiss.

their mouths moved against each other roughly; licking, tasting, biting. but it was a losing battle for ricky, ej taking control of the kiss and nipping at the younger boy’s bottom lip with his teeth. the senior eased up the pressure of his hold on ricky’s neck, moving him away from the wall and towards the bed. ricky felt strong palms lay on his chest roughly, pushing him down onto the blankets. ej stood above him, pupils blown and eyes hungry.

he wasted no time stripping ricky of his jeans, unbuttoning them with nimble fingers and shoving them down the junior’s pale legs along with his underwear until they were completely off. ej quickly moved to pull ricky’s t-shirt up and over his head before depositing it somewhere across the room.

ricky lay there on the bed, goosebumps forming on his skin as he gazed at the senior above him. ej watched ricky lay there naked and panting, a flush blooming across his fair cheeks and chest. the junior’s face lit up in embarrassment; he was lying on the bed, his arousal fully exposed and the want clear on his face while ej stood above him completely clothed, drinking in the sight of a desperate ricky.

the senior brought his face to the younger boy’s stomach, placing a gentle kiss on the skin by his navel before giving it a sharp bite. ricky yelped in pain, before ej blew on the red mark that was beginning to bloom, making his boyfriend squirm.

ej looked up at him through dark lashes, something sinister in his eyes as he purred, “i’m going to show you what they do to bad boys who don’t know how to shut their mouths.”

ricky audibly gulped.

suddenly, large hands grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over onto his stomach, ass in the air and face stuffed into the blankets of his bed. he heard the sounds of clothes rustling, but couldn’t turn his head enough to see ej finally taking off his own t-shirt and pants.

_shit_ , ricky thought to himself. this was new. surprisingly, ej and him had never done it from behind before. everytime he offered or suggested that they should, ej always shoved him off, talking about “wanting to see his face as he fucked him” and how it’s “not as intimate”. (ej was secretly a romantic.)

so when the junior felt rough hands stroking his hips and pulling him closer, his heart rate rose.

ej brought one hand to ricky’s mouth, shoving his fingers past the plush, pink lips.

“suck,” he commanded, as the younger boy swirled his tongue around them, getting them slicked with saliva.

he removed fingers, deeming them wet enough after a few minutes, before spreading ricky’s pale cheeks and spitting on his hole for good measure. ej grabbed the junior by the hair on the back of his head, pulling him close so he could growl out, “i’m going to stick two fingers in your hole, okay? you think you can take it?”

ricky nodded, mumbling out, “mhmm.”

“good.”

and with that, ej shoved his fingers into his boyfriend, taking no time to scissor and curl them, eliciting moan after moan from the smaller boy. he quickly inserted a third finger, stretching him as quickly as he could so that they could finally get to what they had both been wanting this whole time.

once he deemed ricky’s hole stretched enough, he removed his fingers, wiping his hand on the bed sheets. he didn’t bother trying to find a condom; they had long since stopped using them, knowing they were the only people they were having sex with.

“i’m gonna fuck you until you see stars now, okay?” ej stated, lightheartedly. but the way his right hand gripped ricky’s waist hard and roughly pulled him closer as he lined himself with his hole was anything but lighthearted.

ricky moaned out a ‘ _yes_ ’ and that was all it took for ej to push past the ring of muscle and slam full force into the smaller boy.

“oh, fuck!” ricky screamed, barely finishing what he was saying when ej pushed his face down into the mattress by the back of his neck, holding him there.

“you don’t talk unless i say so,” ej ordered.

he removed his hand from the back of the younger boy’s neck, moving to hold ricky’s waist in a tight grip with both hands as he set a brutal pace with his hips. the scarlet cast room filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the boys’ heavy breathing, ricky biting his lip to keep himself from making any noise as he shut his eyes tight. ej groaned low in his throat with every stroke in and out of the junior’s tight hole, his grip shifting to ricky’s hips as his hold became bruising.

his hips slammed in again and again and again and it was like ej had no control over his body; he wanted _more and more and more;_ he wanted to _take and take and take_ until all the feelings he bottled up so well and for so long finally came spilling out.

ej pressed one hand down on the small of ricky’s back, arching the younger’s spine even more as he growled through his teeth, voice lower than he’d ever thought possible, “this is what happens when you don’t know how to shut your mouth!”

he took the hand that was pressed against his boyfriend’s back and laid a sharp smack on ricky’s ass, causing him to yelp in pain. but as much as it hurt, he had never felt anything so good in his life; the combination of ej’s long and hard cock hitting his prostate with every thrust, the firm hold on his hips that was sure to leave bruises in its wake, the hard spanking on his cheeks as they bloomed with red marks. ricky wanted to hate it all _so bad_ , but his body had felt a fire like no other, a flame in his chest that had grown into a fierce inferno as the nerve endings under his skin lit up from every touch.

ej spanked his ass once more before sinking his fingers into the flesh where ricky’s waist met his hips, the familiar heat rising in his abdomen. he increased the ruthless pace he was setting as he grew closer and closer to his climax, pelvis slamming against ricky’s ass again and again and again--

“this is what happens when you _talk. too. much,”_ he groaned, every word punctuated by a wicked thrust into the younger boy.

ricky had long since stopped trying to silence his moans; every push into him was making his head spin with pleasure, tears rolled down his cheeks as his eyes rolled back into his head. he clenched the sheets in a tight grip, his knuckles turning white as he sobbed into the mattress.

as ej neared the end, he took hold of the back of ricky’s shoulder, pulling them close so that his chest was pressed against the younger boy’s back as he continued slamming into him.

“you wanna come, baby?” he taunted, reaching around the front of the junior and wrapping his hand around ricky’s throat, putting only slight pressure.

“yes,” ricky breathed, a high pitched sound.

ej brought his lips to the junior’s ear, growling, “ _i want you to beg for it.”_

ricky moaned wantonly, all sense of self control out the window, “please! please, _please_ , let me come, please!”

and with that, ej tightened his grip on ricky’s neck, pressing down hard into his jugular as he slammed into his hole one final time. the junior’s moans got stuck in his throat as his body shook with his release, eyes rolling back into his head.

as ricky spilled over the bed sheets, leaving a wet stain on the white sheets, ej succumbed to his climax with a low groan, releasing into ricky’s hole. the younger boy clenched around him, muscles twitching as he came down from his high, boneless.

the hand around ricky’s throat relaxed it’s grip as ej opted to wrap his arms around the younger boy gently as his heart rate lowered to a normal level, nuzzling his face into ricky’s pale back. he inhaled deeply as they both caught their breaths, ricky smelling of sandalwood, peaches, and, of course, _sex_.

they stayed there, taking in the other’s presence before ej finally pulled out slowly, eliciting a small whine from his boyfriend’s throat. ricky collapsed onto the bed, all of his muscles numb; his cheeks were still flushed and his hair mussed as he moved slowly to rest his head on his pillow.

ej soon joined him on the bed, plopping down next to ricky as they wrapped their arms around each other and pulled the sheets over their bodies silently.

they laid there quietly, ricky cuddled into ej’s side, the senior’s arm wrapped around him as ej gently stroked his arm with his fingers, tracing indecipherable words into his skin.

after a few minutes, ej murmured into the curly brunette hair, “i’m sorry.”

ricky looked up at his boyfriend, confused. “why are you sorry?”

“i-” he stuttered, sighing, “i definitely went too far. we’ve never done anything like that, we should’ve talked about it or something.”

“i mean, it’s not like we knew it was going to happen. you were just tense and had to let it out somehow,” ricky placated, reassuring.

“yeah, but still. i lost control, i could’ve hurt you or--or done something you weren’t okay with,” ej worried, his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyebrows knitted together, contemplating.

ricky rose, leaning on his elbow to look down at his boyfriend seriously, “well, i was _very_ okay with everything you did, alright? and you asked me if i was okay, like, 3 times. please stop worrying.”

“are you sure?”

“ej. honestly, if _that_ is what’s going to happen every time i make you mad, then i’m gonna have to start pissing you off more often,” the junior deadpanned.

ej laughed, pulling the younger boy back into his chest and stroking his messy hair. “you’re so dumb,” he declared fondly.

“but really, if you want to talk about it more just so it’s clear, we can, you know?”

the senior contemplated, “well, we should probably have a safe word or something.”

“what do you have in mind?”

“hmm,” ej thought deeply, before beaming, “oh! what about _squirtle_?”

ricky groaned, covering his face with his hands, “ _please,_ for the love of god, _anything but pokemon.”_

“okay, fine! fine!” the older boy chuckled, surrendering.

they relaxed in comfortable silence for a few more moments before ricky spoke again, timid.

“i know you don’t wanna talk about college a-and i know we kinda just started dating...and i’m not saying i, like, don’t want you to follow your dreams because you shouldn’t let me hinder you from doing anything you’re passionate about! i would never want you to think that i held you back from a really good opportunity! because y-you definitely should go to any school you want and i know so many schools want you--”

“RICKY!” ej burst, cutting off the younger boy’s babbling. “ _please,_ just spit out what you’re trying to say.”

the junior blinked up at him, the irresistible chocolate brown puppy eyes boring into his soul, “please don’t go too far away...and if you do, don’t forget about me, okay?”

as usual when ricky pulled the puppy dog eyes at him, ej’s heart and soul broke into a million pieces. _fuck this guy_ , he thought to himself, before pulling the younger boy closer and reassuring, “babe, i could literally never forget you. you’re too annoying to forget.”

ricky smacked him in the arm jokingly as both boys laughed in each other’s arms.

“but for real,” ej hummed, “i don’t know if i can guarantee not going far away, but i definitely won’t forget about you, alright?”

“okay,” ricky answered with a small smile.

“do you want to go clean up in the shower?” ej asked, sitting up to get out of the bed.

ricky hesitated, “honestly, i don’t think i can make it that far. my legs and ass are still numb.”

ej huffed, pretending to be in deep thought before saying, “guess i just have to carry you then!” and scooping ricky out of the bed and over his shoulder.

ricky protested, screaming and flailing his limbs as ej carried him to the bathroom, both of them still naked with giant smiles plastered on their faces.

maybe this wasn’t such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> so tbh, the whole reason i started this series was because i had a head canon about these two having kinky sex lmao...now im in too deep and this shit has grown into a whole universe with plot and backstory and feelings and im only writing this head canon NOW...why is that so funny to me.
> 
> thank u all for reading and for supporting this series, it truly means the world uwu
> 
> (i would also like to apologize for projecting my love of pokemon onto this series lmao but if u have a chance u should look up a picture of litleo bc that baby is so adorable just like ricky)


End file.
